Darf ich sterben? Oder kann er mich umstimmen?
by stayband
Summary: Emily will sterben. Doch dann trifft sie Jayden...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Ich habe eine neue FanFic aber doch die alte schreibe ich natürlich immer noch weiter. Ich habe hier die Charaktere verändert also wundert euch nicht.

Kleine Vorschau: Emily war nie bei den Samurai Rangern und ihre Schwester war auch nie krank. Master X ist schon zerstört und Jayden hat nun ein ganz normales Leben. Doch dann kommt Emily…..

Sagt mir ob euch das erste Kapitel gefällt. Es ist alles in Emilys POV.

Stille. Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit ein Windzug. Wieder Stille. Wo zum Teufel bin ich?! Bin ich denn Tod? Bitte, bitte ich will Tod sein! Nicht mehr hier in dieser verdammten Welt voll von Enttäuschung, von Schmerz. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus zu leben! Ich will weg, nur weg! Tod sein! Keine Sorgen mehr haben! Schwerelos sein! Doch ich bin es nicht. Nein. Ich spüre noch etwas, etwas Stechendes. Oh Herr Gott warum? Warum konnte ich nicht dieses Mal sterben? Warum. Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich will hier nicht sein! Nicht hier, nicht jetzt! Nicht in diesem blöden grauen Zimmer! Was ist das überhaupt für ein Zimmer?! Ich schaue aus dem Fenster auf der rechten Seite des Bettes in dem ich liege. Die Bäume tanzen im Wind. Wie schon wäre es ein Baum zu sein. Vielleicht eine Eiche. Jeder würde unter mir Picknicken, Ballspielen einfach Spaß haben. Ich würde gefällt werden, in einem Ofen landen und eine Familie wärmen. Aber nein, ich werde auf einem Friedhof begraben. Dort wo hunderte von Menschen herum laufen. Diesmal nur diesmal wollte ich sterben! Regen prasselt nun grob an die Fensterscheibe. Vögel suchen Unterschlupf in kahlen Büschen. Es ist November und für diese Jahreszeit ziemlich kühl. Als ich in der letzten Nacht, vergebens allerdings, Selbstmord begehen wollte. Ja so weit ist es schon gekommen ich versuche mich selbst zu töten weil Gott es einfach nicht macht! Ich denke Gott versteht nicht wie ich mich fühle und deshalb bin ich noch am Leben. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern.

Rückblick:

Entschlossen saß ich in meinem kleinen, wirklich kleinen Auto. Ich fuhr betrunken auf eine Klippe zu um mich hinunter zu stürzen. Ich stieg aus dem Wagen, schloss die Tür, taumelte an den Rand der Klippe und starrte hinunter. Das Wasser unten tobte. Es fing an stürmisch zu regnen. Von einem Moment zum anderen war ich klitsch nass. Zitternd hielt ich eine Flasche starken Wodka in meiner linken Hand. Ich brachte das Mundstück an meine Dunkelroten Lippen und trank noch einen Schluck, es gab mir das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein. Keine 19 Jährige Studentin, die sich trotz Überstunden als Kellnerin nur eine winzige Wohnung für 300 Euro/Dollar Miete leisten. Diese Person die wohl den schlimmsten Namen der Welt hat „ Emily" wie kann man seine Tochter nur so nennen! Ich hasse diesen Namen! Ich trat näher heran, meine Zehenspitzen übertraten leicht die Klippe. Mein Gewicht verlagerte sich nach vorne und…..dann flog ich. Nach unten, ich flog! Ich flog! Direkt in das kalte Wasser. Eigentlich hätte ich schon bei dem Aufprall sterben sollen. Ich habe es überlebt. Die Kälte zog meine Haut zusammen und als würden tausende Nadeln hinein stechen, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Mein Mangel an Sauerstoff wurde immer größer. Ich hätte auch wenn ich wollte nicht nach oben schwimmen können. Die Wellen drückten mich immer weiter runter. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Ende des Rückblicks.

Und da bin ich. In einem Zimmer das ich nicht kenne. Was ist passiert? Ich hätte tot sein müssen! Auf dem Grund des Meeres liegen sollen! Mein lebloser Körper sollte sich im Takt der Wellen treiben lassen. Doch ich liege hier. Hier in diesem Bett.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Sagt mir ob ich es weiter schreiben soll.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Genießt es. Hdgdl an alle die es lesen. :)

Emilys POV

Ich bin an Schläuche angebracht. Jetzt wird mi alles klar! Ich bin in einem Krankenhaus! Scheiße ich bin in einem Krankenhaus! Scheiße scheiße scheiße! Wer hat mich hier her gebracht?! Oh wenn ich diesen Volltrottel erwische dann gibt es mal so richtig Ärger! Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür. Wie aus Reflex tue ich so als ob ich schlafen würde.

„ Wie geht es ihr?", höre ich jemanden sagen.

„ Sie ist stabil und außer Lebensgefahr", sagt ein anderer. Ich glaube es ist der Arzt aber wer ist die andere männliche Stimme?

„ Wann wird sie aufwachen?", hakt die männliche Stimme nach. Warum ist der so neugierig?!

„ Sie müsste jetzt in ein paar Minuten aufwachen"

„ Gut!", warum ist der besorgt um mich? Ich kenn ihn doch nicht mal! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, ich muss aufmachen ich will diesen Typen sehen. Langsam strecke ich mich und öffne die Augen. Erst sehe ich alles verschwommen, dann wird es schärfer. Ein weiß gekleideter Mann mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand.

„ Sehen Sie, sie ist aufgewacht", sagt nun der Mann im weißen Kittel. Aber wo ist dieser andere. Meine Augen durchsuchen den ganzen Raum und stoppen an einem schönen Mann der wohl die schönsten blauen Augen sie ich je gesehen habe. Ein warmes Meeresblau kein kaltes blau, nein ein Warmes.

Emily was redest du da? Du kennst ihn nicht mal.

„ Hallo schön dass du wach bist", was erlaubt der sich! Schön dass du wach bist nanananana.

Ich tue so als wäre ich dumm oder verwirrt: „ Was, was mache ich hier?"

„ Gut dass es Ihnen besser geht, haben Sie noch schmerzen?"

„ Nein", das war aber gelogen ich hatte noch höllische Kopfschmerzen, „ wann darf ich wieder nach Hause?"

„ Ja also was das angeht", er wartet einen Moment. Ahh ich halte diese stille nicht mehr aus.

„ Was? Was ist!"

„ Naja Sie hatten eine kleine Wohnung in der Stadtmitte oder?", will der Arzt wissen.

„ Pepp", wie könnte ich das vergessen.

„ Die Wohnung ist abgebrannt"

„ Das ist doch ein Witz!"

„ Leider nicht"

„ Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„ Es war ein Unfall, eine andere Mieterin hat ihr Bügeleisen angelassen und so stand dann das ganze Gebäude in Flammen"

„ O Gott konnte etwas gerettet werden?" Ich stehe den Tränen nahe. Der unbekannte sieht es anscheinend und kommt dem Arzt zuvor. „ Ich glaube es ist besser wenn sie sich jetzt ausruht"

Eigentlich ist es wahr, ich möchte mich jetzt ausruhen einfach mal drüber nachdenken. Doch ich sträube mich dagegen. Dieser Fremde hat mir nichts zu sagen!

„ Nein, nein ich will hier weg"

Tja jetzt guckt er dumm. Er hat es verdient! Niemand, niemand hat mir zu sagen wann ich schlafen muss und wann nicht!

„ Sie müssen sich jetzt wirklich ausruhen.", sagt der Arzt und Blättert in seine Unterlagen.

Das wird mir alles einfach zu viel ich will aus diesem grauen Zimmer. Ich will trinken. Trinken bis ich kotzen muss. Ich sage es ihm einfach ins Gesicht. Einmal tief einatmen und: „ Ich bin kern gesund! Lasst mich hier raus!"

„ Und wo wollen Sie bitteschön hin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Dieser Arzt nervt mich! Und dieser andere mit den blauen Augen noch mehr! Die sind doch nicht meine Eltern!

„ Nun ich bleibe einfach auf der Straße. Was ist schon dabei?"

„ Nein oh nein! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du kommst mit mir!", also jetzt reicht es was fällt diesem Typen eigentlich ein! Arschloch!

„ Mr. Shiba das kann ich nicht verantworten. Außer Sie sind mit ihr verwand oder der Freund/Ehemann"

Ha eins zu null für den Arzt.

„ Ich….bin ihr Freund"

„ Was!", rufen der Arzt und ich zusammen.

„ Ja stimmt doch Schatz"

Ok Emily ruhig bleiben. Alles ist gut.

Der Arzt reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken: „ Wenn das so ist dann viel Glück in der Zukunft und alles Gute"

Er reicht mir seine Hand und verwirrt entgegne ich ihm meine Hand. Da ist er auch schon verschwunden.

Blitzschnell drehe ich mich zu diesem Penner um.

„ Was stellst du dir eigentlich vor?!", zische ich.

„ Hallo erst mal"

„ Nichts hallo erst mal! Ich kenne dich doch noch nicht mal!"

„ Das kann ich ja noch ändern"

Sein lächeln oh nein sein lächeln. Seine makellosen Zähne. Er macht es mir aber auch nicht gerade leicht! Wie kann man nur so gut aussehen? Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?

Anscheinend hat er bemerkt, dass ich in Gedanken versunken bin, denn er runzelt die Stirn und sagt: „ Komm zieh dich an und wir können fahren."

Langsam stehe ich auf und versuche mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ein paar Schritte schaffe ich doch dann falle ich Rückwerts um. Zwei starke aber doch weiche Hände fangen mich auf noch bevor ich auf dem Boden aufkomme. Misst der hat scheiß gute Reflexe.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Sein Atem kitzelt meinen Hals.

„ Aufpassen. Du glaubst wirklich dass es dir gut geht?", haucht er mir in mein Ohr.

Meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Wackelpudding. Was ist bloß in mich gefahren? Ich habe doch noch nie so bei Männern reagiert! Was ist bei ihm anders? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht! Mit voller Kraft drücke ich mich von ihm weg und versuche mir meinen Scham nicht ansehen zu lassen. Ich räuspere mich und sage: „ Kannst du raus gehen! Ich will mich schlauer Weise umziehen!"

Er zieht eine Augenbraun hoch. Ein freches Grinsen überspielt seine Lippen.

„ Wie die Madam wünscht"

Und mit diesen Worten geht er auf die Tür zu öffnet läuft hinaus und schließt sie wieder mit einer Eleganten Handbewegung.

Macho, denke ich und mache meinen Weg zum Kleiderschrank. Doch ein lächeln kann ich nicht verbergen.

Hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt es in die Kommentare!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Ich knalle die Tür des Schrankes zu, nehme die Flasche Wasser die mir die Krankenschwester gegeben hat und mache meinen Weg zur Tür.

Als ich heraus komme wartet schon der Fremde am Ausgang. Der nervt mich echt!

Aber ich bleibe ruhig, tue so als ob ich schon ewig kenne, denn es soll ja nicht auffliegen.

„ Können wir gehen?", fragt er, doch es kommt mir so vor als ob er mich nicht fragt, denn er macht gleich darauf seinen Weg raus.

Er ist schnell. Zu schnell. Ich versuche ihn ein zu holen. Und am Ende muss ich doch rennen.

„ Hey, was fällt dir eigentlich ein!", rufe ich ihm nach und er bleibt stehen. Er bleibt stehen! Dass ich das noch erlebe! Er dreht sich um und starrt mich fassungslos an.

„ Was ich mir erlaube? Ich erlaube mir dich aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen! Oder soll ich denen sagen dass wir uns noch nie getroffen haben?!"

Ich erschaudere. Er hat so eine Stärke in seiner Stimme.

Ich will ihm wiedersprechen öffne meinen Mund aber als ich merke dass ich keinen einzigen Ton heraus bekomme schließe ich ihn wieder.

Wieder schaut er mich an. Wie ich das hasse wenn er mich mit seinen Augen erforscht. Es ist so durchdringlich. Hat er einen Kurs dafür besucht?

„ Komm mit. Dort hinten steht das Auto" Ich müsste ihm eine reinhauen, ihm mal so richtig meine Meinung sagen! Ich kann nicht. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bleibe ich stumm! Dieses Monster, was hat er mit mir gemacht!

Still trotte ich hinter ihm her. Bis wir zu einem schwarzem Mercedes. Ich kenne mich ja mit Autos nicht aus, aber das sieht aus wie der neue CLA. Ich glaube A-Klasse. Der muss Geld haben!

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen steigt er ein und schmeißt den Motor an. Wie angewurzelt stehe ich da.

Soll ich dort jetzt eisteigen? Einfach so? Er könnte mich vergewaltigen. Das ist aber nicht schlimm denn normalerweise töten die Vergewaltiger ihre Opfer. So kann ich doch noch sterben. Aber was ist wenn er mir weh tut? Mich in einen Kerker sperrt oder andere Dinge macht? O Emily arme Emily was soll ich nur tun? Kann mir das jemand erklären? Serena komm, bitte Serena hol mich hier aus dieser beschissenen Situation raus.

Ich muss anscheinend lange gewartet haben denn er ruft aus dem Wagen: „ Kommst du jetzt?"

Ich schlucke trocken und laufe leise zu ihm. Er bückt sich rüber und öffnet die Tür des Beifahrersitzes. Zögerlich steige ich ein.

Die Sitze sind aus Leder. Und das Display hat keine Tasten, sondern wird durch Tuch bedient. Davon könnte ich nur träumen.

Der Fremde lässt den Motor aufheulen und fährt los. Wir fahren ungefähr eine halbe Stunde ohne einen Muchs zu sagen.

Ich schaue fasziniert aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft ist toll. Ich habe noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Wir kommen an einem See vorbei. Die Bäume spiegeln sich im Glasklaren Wasser. Wo Wohnt der denn? Ich merke wie ein kurzer Blick zu mir huscht. Blitzschnell drehe ich mich um und starre ihn an. Seine Augen sind wieder auf die Straße gerichtet. Ich studiere ihn. Er sitzt aufrecht und hat einen drei Tage Bart. Seine Haare sind ordentlich zur Seite gekämmt. Mein Blick verharrt wieder an seinen schönen Augen. So ein Blau habe ich nie gesehen. Es ist so geheimnisvoll.

Plötzlich beschleunigt er schlagartig. Ich muss mich am Leder festkrallen um nicht zu sehr in den Sitz zurück zu fallen. Ich stöhne laut auf.

Er dreht sich zu mir um und als er mein entsetztes Gesicht sieht lächelt er abenteuerlustig. Ich sehe dass ihm an einem Eckzahn ein Stück fehlt. Ich überlege einen Moment ob ich ihn darauf ansprechen soll. Währe Serena doch bloß hier. Ich brauche dich!

Mit 200 Kilometer pro Stunde düsen wir über die Landstraße.

Nein bitte bitte keine Kurven! Nein! Doch jetzt kommen Kurven! Scheiße der verlangsamt immer noch nicht. Ich verstärke meinen Griff. Das Blut strömt mir durch die Adern. Die Reifen quietschen als wir in eine andere Straße einbiegen. In der Ferne sieht man ein kleines Dorf.

„ Wie lange fahren wir noch?"

Ich musste dass jetzt fragen.

„ Siehst du das Dorf dort hinten?"

„ Ja"

„ Da wohne ich"

Ich antworte nicht, sondern schaue nur vor mich hin.

Und in diesem Moment dachte ich wieder an Serena und an den Tag als sie mich verlassen hat.

Rückblick

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und träumte vor mich hin, als Serena mit einem Koffer in der rechten Hand. Damals war ich erst 16 Jahre und meine Schwester 18.

„ Hi Serena wo gehst du hin?"

„ O Emy es tut mir wirklich leid aber ich muss gehen"

„ Wie du musst gehen?"

„ Ich muss weg"

„ Aber doch nur für eine Woche oder so?"

„ Nein Emy für eine sehr sehr lange Zeit. Ich bin doch jetzt ein Power Ranger"

„ Was!Nein du kannst mich nicht verlassen"

Ich stand den Tränen nahe.

„ Nicht weinen Emy Schatz, ich komme wieder das verspreche ich"

„ Wirklich?"

„ Ja"

Und so war sie verschwunden.

Ende des Rückblicks

Ja sie hat es mir versprochen Und doch ist sie nie wieder nach Hause gekommen. In den Zeiten in denen ich sie am meisten gebraucht habe war sie nicht da. Sie hat es überlebt das weiß ich aber sie musste ja diesen Mike kennenlernen! Und jetzt lebt sie mit ihm im Norden.

In der Zwischenzeit hat der Fremde vor einem schönen Haus gehalten und ist ausgestiegen. Es ist sehr modern. Baujahr 2011. Er öffnet die Autotür, hält mir Schlüssel vor die Nase und ruft: „ Ich glaube du träumst zu viel"

Pff ich träume doch nicht!

„ Also du wohnst dort ganz allein?"

„ Nö das ist ein mehr Familienhaus. Ich wohne ganz oben, habe aber zwei Stockwerke"

„ Und ist das jetzt ne Wohnung oder was?"

„ Das ist ein Penthaus"

„ Ok"

„ Komm steige aus oder willst du da drin übernachten?"

„ Nein, aber danke dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast", zische ich. Ich steige aus und knalle die Tür hinter mir zu und füge hinzu, „ ach und nur mal so es gibt etwas das heißt Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung."

Erst schaut er mich böse an und seine Augen werden eiskalt doch dann lächelt er und sagt: „ Ja aber so macht es mehr Spaß"

Dann schließt er das Auto und verschwindet im Haus.

Verdammter Idiot! Das der aber auch immer einen Spruch auf Lager hat!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

WOW das Haus sieht von innen noch viel schöner aus. Ich beneide ihn wirklich! Davon habe ich mich schon mein ganzes Leben gesehnt.

Verdammt! Was zum Teufel arbeitet der? Oder hat der so viel geerbt?

Wir laufen einen langen Flur entlang bis wir zu einem Fahrstuhl kommen. Ganz aus Glas. WOW. Wo bin ich hier denn gelandet?

Ich gehe ihm einfach nach. Einfach so als ob wir uns kennen. Er zieht mich magisch an. Mensch Emily was ist nur mit dir los? Du folgst einem Mann den du nicht kennst du sagst du fühlst dich magisch angezogen von ihm?! Wo sind wir in" Mann mit den schönsten Augen der Welt sucht Studentin die nichts auf die reihe kriegt?"

Außerdem hat er bestimmt eine Freundin. Nein, darüber habe ich ja noch gar nicht nachgedacht!

Ich will gar nicht wissen wie die mich anschauen wird! So ein Mädchen, oder sollte ich lieber sagen eine Frau, die einfach so mit IHREM Freund auftaucht! Gott worauf habe ich mich da nur bloß eingelassen!

Schweigend stehe ich nun mit ihm im Fahrstuhl, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß wie ich hier rein gekommen bin.

Er hält im obersten Geschoss und der Mann tritt hinaus. Ich bleibe stehen. Bewege keinen einzigen Muskel. Der Fremde merkt wohl dass ich mich nicht rühre und dreht sich abrupt um.

„ Was machst du? Komm."

Ich schlucke. Ich habe Angst. Klar will ich sterben aber muss ich davor vergewaltigt werden? Der ist mir nicht geheuer.

Als er mein Gesicht sieht, schaut er mich mit einem weichen Blick an. Es kommt mir so vor als ob ich ihn schon seit Jahren kenne.

WAS HAT ER MIT MIR GEMACHT!?

Gott gib mir Kraft, bitte bitte helfe mir!

„ Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben ich tue dir nichts."

Irgendwie glaube ich ihm. Ich vertraue ihm. Das wäre die erste Person der ich vertraue seit Serena gegangen ist.

Gehorsam mache ich meinen weg zu ihm und der Fahrstuhl schließt sich.

Kann das sein? Träume ich vielleicht nur?

Er läuft zu mir, berührt mich zärtlich am Arm und fragt: „ Geht es dir gut?"

Nein. Nein ich möchte ihm sagen dass nichts gut ist! Ich möchte ihm sagen, dass ich mich so mies fühle, dass ich trinken will. Ich will sagen dass ich mich übergeben möchte. Ich will einfach brechen. Meine ganzen Sorgen rauskotzen! Ich brauche Alkohol ich brauche ihn!

„ Ja", sage ich stattdessen.

Er sieht mich unglaubwürdig an und zögert einem Moment doch dann läuft er voraus.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Hi, ich habe dieses neue Kapitel für meine SIS geschrieben. Ich liebe dich auch wenn ich dich manchmal an die Wand Klatschen könnte.

Emilys POV

Er steckt den Schlüssel in die Tür am Ende des Ganges und verschwindet darin.

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und folge ihm.

Meine Füße übertreten die Schwelle, ich trete hinein und…wow ich komme nicht umhin mit offenem Mund stehen zu bleiben.

Abwechselnd rote und graue Wände und Bilder an den grauen. Küche, Esszimmer und Wohnzimmer sind in einem Raum, doch der ist riesig! Alles ist aufgeräumt, ganz anders als bei mir, wenn man geradeaus schaut sieht man einen roten Ofen nur ein paar Meter neben dem Fernseher, der wiederum vor einer schwarzen Ledercouch steht. Der mag wohl rot.

Die Küche ist weiß und hat eine schwarze Oberfläche aus Marmor. Der Esstisch ist aus edlem Holz altmodisch aber doch modern. Sehr schön!

Direkt neben mir verläuft eine Treppe nach oben.

Immer noch steht mein Mund offen. Ich schließe ihn schnell als ich merke dass der Fremde mich anstarrt. Ich fühle wie ich rot werde und drehe mich schnell in eine andere Richtung um seinem Blick zu entweichen. Mein Bauch fängt an zu kribbeln und die ganze Situation ist mir unangenehm.

„ Komm ich zeig dir alles", sagt er und fügt hinzu, „ Das ist die Küche, das der Wohn und Essbereich. Dort ist das Gäste Bad, oben die Schlafzimmer und noch ein großes Bad."

Das Gäste Bad ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Die Wohnung sieht echt atemberaubend aus. Ob ich mir so was jemals leisten könnte? Ob Serena in so einem schönen Haus lebt? Ob sie glücklich mit diesem Mike ist? Ich würde sie so gern treffen. Nein, nein Emily nein du darfst nicht so was sagen! Sie hat dich im Stich gelassen! Warte mal. Hat der gerade gesagt `die Schlafzimmer`! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Nicht nur eine Freundin muss er haben sondern auch noch Kinder!

„ Los ich führ dich hoch"

Mein Herz fängt an wild zu rasen und ich würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Ich folge ihm die Treppe rauf und….

Na was sieht sie DORT so schreckliches?

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich werde nicht mehr so viele lange Kapitel schreiben dafür aber viele. Das heißt es ist immer noch die gleiche Geschichte nur in kleineren Kapiteln. So könnt ihr schneller neue Kapitel lesen. Danke an alle die es lesen!


	6. Chapter 6

Mitteilung:

Hi, wie ihr wisst haben wir jetzt Osterferien! Das heißt ich fahre in Urlaub. Und das wiederrum bedeutet ich kann nichts mehr Aktualisieren. Ich nehme meinen Computer nämlich nicht nach Italien mit. Wenn ihr schreiben wollt, fragen zur Geschichte habt oder einfach catten möchtet, könnt ihr mir einen PM schicken. Ich habe nämlich mein iPad dabei und kann PMs beantworten/schreiben. In einer Woche werdet ihr wieder sehr sehr viel von mir Lesen können. Also dranbleiben! Danke noch mal an alle die, die mir Kritiken schreiben! Ich schätze das sehr! Danke! Ihr seid meine Motivation! Und noch was…schöne Ferien, erholt euch gut und bleibt gesund!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen stayband. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Schule, schule, schule….schule. Ich habe so viel zu tun. Verflucht seist du Albert-Schweizer-Gymnasium! ;)

Ich folge ihm die Treppen rauf und nichts? Ein ganz normaler kleiner Flur mit einer alten Kommode und vier Türen die wahrscheinlich zu verschiedenen Zimmern führen.

Erleichtert atme ich aus.

Ein lächeln pflanzt sich auf mein Gesicht.

Ich bin so erleichtert dass ich am liebsten an die Decke springen würde!

Keine Frau!

Verrückt ich weiß, aber irgendwas ist bei ihm anders irgendetwas, es ist beruhigend und schützend.

Das will ich nicht an einer anderen Frau verlieren. Ich will ihn für mich allein. Obwohl ich ihn nicht mal kenne.

Er ist irgendwie sympathisch. Aber auch ein Idiot!

Emily! Jetzt hör dich doch an! Das ist ja krank. So hast du noch nie über einen Jungen….ähm Mann geschwärmt! Reiß dich zusammen!

„ Das ist MEIN Schlafzimmer", sagt der Fremde mit Betonung auf mein.

Dieser Blödmann könnte mir jetzt eigentlich seinen Namen verraten, ich meine ich bin gerade in seiner Wohnung. Entschuldige Penthaus, wie er es nennt.

Schlecht sieht es aber nicht aus und es ist viel, viel größer als eine normale Wohnung.

Er starrt mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraun an und ich nicke schnell.

Misst Emily hör auf so viel zu Träumen sonst denkt der noch du wärst psychisch gestört.

„ Da drüben ist das Bad und vor uns sind die beiden Gästezimmer. Du kannst dir eins von den beiden aussuchen."

Wieder nicke ich. Ich will etwas sagen. Ich will es! Aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht.

Obwohl ich ja keinen Grund dazu habe sprachlos zu sein.

Der Fremde geht ein paar Schritte voraus, dann macht er eine Tür auf und tritt ein.

Wortlos folge ich ihm.

Das Zimmer ist groß. Sehr groß.

Auf der rechten Seite steht ein riesiger Kleiderschrank der an der Vorderseite aus einem Spiegel besteht den man zur Seite schieben muss um den Schrank aufmachen zu können, denn er bedeckt den ganzen Schrank.

An der linken Seite steht ein Bett.

Es ist nett. Das Bett hat ein paar kleine Kissen, ein großes und eine Bettdecke.

Alles ist rot.

Naja, mir gefällt zwar Gelb besser, aber jeder hat seinen eigenen Geschmack.

Und außerdem sieht das gar nicht so schlecht aus.

Unter einem Fenster steht ein Schreibtisch.

Ich laufe auf das Fenster zu, wenn man hinaus schaut sieht man Wald.

Wald.

Ich finde es beruhigend.

Wenn man runter schaut sieht man eine riesige Terrasse.

Ich fühle seinen Blick der mir folgt.

„Dort kannst du auf die Terrasse", höre ich ihn sagen.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe dass er auf zwei große Fenster zeigt.

Er macht sie auf und geht raus.

Kurz darauf bin ich auch dort.

Die Terrasse ist gigantisch und ist rund um das zweite Stockwerk des Penthauses gebaut.

„ Die Terrasse umrundet das zweite Stockwerk, das heißt, dass du bitte nicht nackt rumrennst, sonst muss ich mir ne Augenklappe besorgen", warnt er mich in einem witzigen Ton und zwinkert mir zu um zu sagen dass es nicht ernst gemeint ist.

„ Eiei Sir!", erwidere ich und halte meine so vor den Kopf, wie es die Soldaten immer machen. ( sorry für die Grammatik )

Wie aus einer Pistole fangen wir hysterisch an zu lachen.

Ich glaube ich habe lang nicht mehr so gelacht.

Nicht mehr seit Serena weg ist und das sind ein paar Jährchen.

Der Fremde hält sich den Bauch vor Lachen und ich fange fast an zu heulen.

Ich weiß kurz….naja. Bitte bewerten!


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Ciao, hier ist das 8 Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Bitte Bewerten!

„ Ok, ok", jauchze ich und lehne mich gegen das Geländer der Terrasse.

„ Willst du, dass ich dir noch das andere Zimmer Zeige?", fragt der Mann und stellt sich neben mich. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und lehnt sich zurück.

„ Ne; das ist schon viel zu viel!"

„ Ist mir ein Vergnügen", antwortet er in einem Schmeichelten Ton und macht die Augen zu.

Ich betrachte ihn. Er hat eine gute Form. Bestimmt macht er Karate…oder geht Schwimmen…oder ist Langläufer….

Meine Schwester ist immer SO gern geschwommen.

Vor dreizehn Jahren

„ Ich hab dich!", schrie Serena und sprang auf mich.

Sie war 10 und ich gerade mal 7.

„ Das ist unfair! Ich hatte keine Chance weg zu laufen", jammerte ich und versuchte sie von mir hinunter zu schieben.

„ Nix da!", kicherte sie.

„ MOM!"

„ Du petzte", spuckte Serena mich an und stieg von mir, „ immer musst du alles gleich sagen gehen!"

In diesem Moment kam meine Mutter raus.

Zum einem war ich ihr dankbar, dass ich mir nicht mehr Serenas vorwerfende Sprüche anhören musste, wie sie es immer tat wenn ich nach unserer Mom rief; aber zum einem war ich auch enttäuscht, weil sie jetzt noch böser auf mich war.

„ Was ist hier schon wieder los?", fragte meine Mutter misstrauisch.

„ Nichts", zischte Serena und warf mir einen Todesblick zu.

Schlagartig zuckte ich zusammen.

Meine Mutter schaute erst mich, dann Serena an und sagte: „ Komm Serenachen du hast gleich Schwimmtraining."

Wie als wäre das hier nie passiert lächelte sie von einem Ohr zum anderen und antwortete auf und ab hüpfend: „ Ja. Komm Mamma wir müssen noch alles zusammen packen!"

Damit war sie auch schon im Haus verschwunden.

Meine Mutter wand sich an mich und sagte: „ Ich fahr deine Schwester ins Schwimmen und bleibe noch ein bisschen dort, denkst du, du kannst eineinhalb Stunden allein zu Hause bleiben?"

Ich nickte.

Ja. Sie hat das Schwimmen geliebt.

Ich glaube es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt ihm meinen Namen zu verraten.

Ich blinzle kurz in die Sonne, die hinter dem Dach hervor lugt; so als wolle sie _hallo _sagen.

Ein Vogel trillert vor sich hin, danach ist alles still.

Sehr still.

Die Stille ist allerdings nicht nervig oder beängstigend oder gar peinlich. Sie ist entspannend und ruhig.

Der Teil meines Körpers der so lange verspannt war ist auf einmal locker, so als würde eine Last von mir fallen.

Seit Serena weg ist habe ich mich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt.

„ Emily", sage ich ganz spontan.

Er öffnet Augen und blinzelt mich an. „ Wie bitte?"

„ Emily. Ich heiße Emily Oliver; die meisten nennen mich Em. Und du?"

„ Jayden Shiba."

_Jayden Shiba_. Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Gefällt mir klingt…exotisch.

_Ich_ lächle in mich hinein. Toller Name.

„ Klingt interessant", sage ich und füge schnell hinzu, „ auf eine gute Art und Weise!"

Er schaut mit zugekniffenen Augen in die Sonne.

„ Das ist die Reaktion der meisten. Es ist nicht mein Vorname. Es ist mein Nachname. Shiba. Das klingt doch total bekloppt. Stell dir doch mal vor wie meine _„ Frau" _heißen würde. Susannah Shiba zum Beispiel. So heißt meine Mutter, ähm hieß meine Mutter. Das klingt doch total blöd. Mein Vater hieß Shiba und meine Mutter heißt Fischer. Sie sind geschieden. Und bevor du fragst warum ich gesagt habe _mein Vater hieß Shiba _ist es weil er Tod ist; ich will aber nicht von dir hören dass es dir leid tut, dass musste ich mir mein halbes Leben sagen lassen."

Oh, das tut mir leid.

Aber er hat keine Freundin weil er gesagt hat _wenn er eine hätte._

Ich glaube er ist schon darüber hinweg. Ich meine das Leben geht doch weiter oder? Und führ den Vater war es bestimmt eine Erlösung.

Aber warum kann ich dann nicht von Serena loslassen?

Warum?

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte Bewerten! Ach und nur falls ihr etwas verwirrt seid die Mutter ist nicht Tod, sie heißt nur wieder Fischer weil sie sich schon vor dem Tod von Jaydens Vater von ihm getrennt hat.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Hihi, wie geht's? Hier ist das neunte Kapitel! Bitte bewerten!

Genießt es.

„ Hast du Hunger?", fragt Jayden mich und schaut mich durchdringlich an.

Ich habe wirklich Hunger; möchte aber nicht gierig wirken.

Und ich muss jetzt erst mal was klar stellen! Der kann doch nicht einfach so das Thema wechseln!

„ Hey!", werfe ich kurzer Hand ein, „ ich finde deinen Namen toll."

„ Ja klar du willst do-."

„ Nein!", falle ich ihm ins Wort, „ **Ich mag deinen Namen!**"

Er runzelt die Stirn und fragt dann mit einem flüstern: „ Wirklich?"

„ Ja!"

Ein lächeln bildet sich in seinem Gesicht.

„ Das hat mir noch niemand gesagt", entgegnet er mir so leise das ich es kaum verstehe.

„ Na dann: Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Shiba. Hier ist der erste Mensch der deinen Namen…ähm deinen Nachnamen schön findet."

Er fängt an zu lachen; ich versuche so ernst wie möglich zu bleiben doch am Ende muss ich doch lachen.

„ Du bist der einzige, der über meine Witze lacht", piepe ich.

„ Ach echt?"

Ich nicke.

„ Also ich finde du hast einen tollen Humor."

Ich lächle von einem Ohr zum anderen und verkünde mit hoher Stimme: „ Na dann wo jetzt alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg sind; ja ich habe Hunger und zwar einen riesen Hunger! Ich hoffe du hast genug da."

„Wir finden schon noch etwas für dich", lacht Jayden.

Warte?! Flirtet er etwa mit mir?! OH GOTT! JA er flirtet! Mein Herz rutscht mir in den Bauch. Und ich flirte mit ihm…oh mein…ok bleibe ruhig.

Serena hat immer geflirtet. IMMER! Immer wenn sie einen jungen süß fand. Ich habe das noch nie getan! Was stellt dieser Mann mit mir an?!

„ Hast du nun Hunger?", fragt er nach einer Weile. „ Ja", antworte ich mit einer kehliger Stimme. Ich räuspere mich. „ Ja."

Gut das klang besser. Ich bin noch NIE verlegen gewesen; schon gar nicht in Gegenwart von Männern! Jetzt reichst! Das gibt es doch nicht! EMILY OLIVER REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!

„ Komm", fordert er mich auf, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich schnur-stracks in die Küche.

Ehe ich mich besinnen kann sitze ich auf einem der Barhocker am Dresen der Küche. WOW! Das war schnell.

„ Was möchtest du?", fragt Jayden mit dem Blick in den Kühlschrank gerichtet.

„ Nudeln!"

Das war eine klare Aussage meinerseits. Mein inneres Gewissen klopft sich triumphierend auf die Schultern. „Gut gemacht!", lobe ich mich im Stillen.

„ Ja, ich habe Nudeln. Mit was möchtest du sie denn Essen?", erkundigt er sich und sieht mich an. Sein Blick…ich kann ihn nicht entschlüsseln. Konnte ich das schon einmal? Bei ihm? Nein.

Tssss was rede ich denn da?! Ich kenn ihn noch nicht mal einen Tag!

„ Äh", ich überlege kurz dann füge ich hin zu , „ mit Pesto bitte."

Er runzelt die Stirn. Ein lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann sagt er: „ Oh bella Italia."

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

**Hi. I hope you like this chapter! **

Ich sehe ihn mit Aufmerksamen Blick an. Er durchstöbert einen Schrank nach Pesto bis er fündig wird und sich zu mir umdreht.

„ Lo trovato! (Ich habe es gefunden!)", ruft er in nahezu perfekten Italienisch aus. WOW ich wusste gar nicht dass er Italienisch kann!

„ Bene (Gut)", entgegne ich ihm und er sieht mich verdutzt an.

„ Du kannst Italienisch?!", fragt er.

„ Ja", antworte ich beiläufig, vielleicht etwas _zu _beiläufig, also füge ich noch schnell hinzu, „ Meine Mutter ist halb Spanierin, halb Italienerin. Woher kannst du es? "

„ Mein „ Lehrer" (damit ist Mentor gemeint)und dein Vater?"

Aha er muss ziemlich gut aufgewachsen sein, denn so wie das sich anhört wurde er von zuhause unterrichtet.

„ Mein Vater? Der ist stolzer Pälzer."

„ Ok. Ich mache dir jetzt was zu essen", fährt er fort, während er den Herd anzündet, Wasser in einen Behälter schüttet, ihn auf den Herd stellt und die Nudeln dazu gibt.

Sein Herd ist ganz anders als meiner. Ok, ich habe auch einen uralten Gasherd aber seiner ist, so wie es aussieht, hochmodern. HALT STOPP EMILY OLIVER! Ich HATTE einen uralten Gasherd; nun ist er…verbrannt. Asche.

Plötzlich schießt mir etwas Schreckliches in den Kopf. **ICH HABE IN DER LETZTEN ZEIT KEIN VERLANGEN NACH ALKOHOL GEHABT! **WAS STELLT DIESER MANN MIT MIR AN!

Und noch etwas ist komisch. Jayden wächselt ständig das Thema. Das ist mir schon auf der Terrasse aufgefallen. Will er denn nichts über sich Preis geben?

Ich merke dass er mich beobachtet und werde automatisch rot. Ich werde ROT! Das wurde ich noch nie! Ok doch ich wurde es schon einmal aber nur weil ich wütend war! Ahhh dieser Jayden bringt mich noch zur Verzweiflung! Meine Gedanken sind ein einziges Chaos!

„ Was machst du? Ich meine Studierst du…oder Arbeitest du?", fragt er mich und setzt sich neben mich.

Unsere Blicke fangen sich und es fällt mir schwer mich von seinen wunderschönen Augen abzuwenden. Jetzt geht alles mit mir durch!

Verdammt ich möchte ihn küssen! Jetzt. Ihr. In diesem Moment. In diesem Penthaus. In dieser Lage. Während diesem Gefühl. „Verdammt küss mich!", schreit mein Unterbewusstsein doch es wird von ihm nicht gehört. Mann wieso versteht er nicht dass ich IHN küssen möchte! Ich möchte IHN küssen obwohl ich ihn gerademal einen Tag kenne! Oder noch nicht einmal einen GANZEN Tag. Verdammt dieser Mann ist der erste den ich wirklich küssen möchte! Sonst werde ICH immer geküsst, von andern Männern und ich möchte es eigentlich gar nicht, doch nun _**will ich **_geküsst werden!

NEIN! EMILY NEIN! REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!

Er schaut mich belustigt an. Oh misst! Ich habe seine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. „ Hör auf zu Träumen!", schnauzt mich mein Unterbewusstsein an und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, „ Du machst doch sowieso nur wieder alles kaputt! Wie du es mit _**Allem**_ tust!"

Ich zucke leicht zusammen.

„ Ich studiere die Kulturen aller Welt. Und nebenbei Kellnere ich auch."

Seine Mundwinkelt verzeihen sich zu einen netten Lächeln. Es ist nicht spöttisch. Nein es ist ein warmes Lächeln. OHHHHH wie mich sein Lächeln aus der Fassung bringt!

Jetzt möchte ICH aber auch etwas über IHN wissen!

„ Und was machst du?", frage ich ihn, neugierig auf das was jetzt kommen wird.

„ Ich bin Architekt", antwortet er knapp und erhebt sich um nach den Nudeln zu schauen.

OHHHHH diese ganzen Gefühlswechslungen machen mich noch verrückt!

Zuerst lache ich, danach bin ich wieder verwirrt, dann bin ich selbst sicher, DANN WILL ICH GEKÜSST WERDEN, und jetzt fühle ich mich ein wenig traurig weil er nicht mehr so nahe bei mir ist. Und ich habe immer noch keinen Durst auf Alkohol!

Was zum Teufel stellt dieser Mann mit mir an?!

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich werde versuchen bald ein nächstes Kapitel** **zu Aktualisieren. P.s. : Das mit dem lachen und verwirrt sein bezieht sich auf die vorherige Situation.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

**Halihallo, sry ich weiß nicht wie das geschrieben wird, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel!**

Wir sitzen nun an dem Eleganten Holztisch und essen unsere Nudeln.

DAS allerdings ist bei mir nicht sehr elegant, denn im Gegensatz zu Jayden stelle ich mich total bekloppt an. „Mann Emy noch nicht einmal einfache Nudeln kannst du essen!", wirft mir mein Unterbewusstsein an den Kopf.

„ Mh", beginnt Jayden und schluckt den Rest seiner Pasta runter, „ was möchtest du denn werden wenn du dein Studium abgeschlossen hast?"

Oh darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„ Ich weiß es nicht. Erst einmal möchte ich mein Studium fertig kriegen, dann kann man ja immer noch sehen."

Er runzelt die Stirn. „ Du hast dich noch nicht erkundigt?"

Seine Mine ist weich, doch sein Blick wirkt vorwurfsvoll. Was hab ich verbrochen?

„ Emily, es ist sehr wichtig sich früh genug zu Informieren. Sonst steht man nach dem Abschluss blöd dar. Ich rate dir in dich hinein zu gehen und herauszufinden was DU wirklich willst. Wenn du das allerdings nicht tust wirst du nie eine Arbeit finden die dir Spaß macht. Das geht ganz schnell. Das man in einem Platz ist den man eigentlich gar nicht möchte, in einem Platz in dem man sich nicht wohlfühlt. Deshalb sage ich immer: Was du heute kannst besorgen das verschiebe nicht auf morgen", tadelt er mich. WAS? Damit ich herausfinden kann was mir gefällt? Geht's noch? Was hat der denn für Probleme? Was redet der denn für einen Schrott! Das eine hat doch nichts mit dem anderen zu tun, oder? Kann er Gedanken lesen?! Ich hasse Kulturen, doch meine Eltern wollten dass ich es Studiere. Verdammt, ehrlich gesagt hat er recht. „ Und du wolltest ihn küssen!", brüllt mich mein Unterbewusstsein an. Na heute ist es ja richtig wach!

„ Och vielleicht schreibe ich ein Buch oder werde Lektorin oder Lehrerin", antworte ich.

„ Das hat aber wenig mit den Kulturen aller Welt zu tun", entgegnet Jayden und studiert mit seinen Augen meinen ganzen Körper.

Ich merke wie ich rot werde. Nein, nicht dieser Blick!

„ Wieso fragst du mich so etwas?", frage ich sichtlich verwirrt. Seine Augen, die bis jetzt freundlich und locker waren, werden dunkel und sein Ausdruck versteinert sich abrupt. Mist!

„ Ich", er hält inne dann schüttelt er den Kopf und macht weiter, „ Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung."

Ok? Aus eigener Erfahrung? Was soll das heißen? Das er mit seinem Job nicht zufrieden ist? Ich blicke nicht mehr durch.

Ich sehe ihn an und merke dass er gequält und traurig aussieht. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

„ Musst du morgen zur UNI?", wechselt er das Thema.

Shit! JA! Ich schreibe übermorgen einen Test über die Samurai und ich weiß rein gar nichts darüber!

„ Ich schreibe einen Test über die Samuraitugenden", gebe ich kleinlaut hervor und er lächelt mich wieder an. „ Wirklich?!", fragt er aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind.

Endlich ist er nicht mehr so…so…komisch. Seine Mine gerade hat mir Angst gemacht. Dies lindert aber nicht die Tatsache dass ich einen Test schreibe.

„ Ja! Und ich weiß rein gar nichts darüber!", rufe ich entsetzt.

„ Iss erst einmal, dann können wir uns an die Arbeit machen", antwortet er freundlich.

_Dann können wir uns an die Arbeit machen. _Was? Ich möchte ihm wiedersprechen doch seine Augen dulden keinen Wiederstand. Ich bleibe stumm und mache mich über meine Nudeln her.

Dieser Mann bringt mich völlig aus der Fassung!

**NA wie war dieses Kapitel? Sorry das ich nicht Aktualisiert habe aber mein Computer stürzt die ganze Zeit ab…bam bam bam…ich werde dennoch versuchen ein weiteres Kapitel von „ Ich liebe dich!" raus zu bringen.**

**P. s. : Im nächsten Kapitel von „ Darf ich sterben? Oder kann er mich umstimmen?" wird Emily Jayden küssen und Jayden reagiert so…**

**Ciao eure Stayband : )**


End file.
